But now I know
by Lue Meldane
Summary: Ishida: O que elas iam querer com um CDF nerd super-certinho? - Ichigo: Foi o que eu pensei no começo... Mas agora acho que eu sei o que foi... LEMON YAOI


**Olha quem reapareceu, depois de anos!**

**E escrevendo uma fanfic de Bleach! **

**Não me apedrejem, mas por enquanto não vou continuar as fanfics de Naruto ;/ **

**Não tenho inspiração nenhuma pra elas...**

**Essa fanfic eu escrevi em um dia só, em um surto de idéias**

**Escrevi ela entre duas da tarde e onze da noite, se estiver uma merd' não me matem! :P**

**Espero que gostem dessa IchiIshi, por que eu amo esse casal!! **

**Ah, e é claro, Bleach não é meu, e do tio Kubo ^^**

**

* * *

  
**

**But now I know**

Existem coisas que, dentro de nós mesmos, sabemos que são verdade. Como por exemplo, que o fato de Kurosaki ter um enxame de garotas atrás de si se devia ao fato de ele ser realmente bonito e ter um corpo invejável. Ou que o nome do shinigami constar sempre entre os primeiros colocados na tabela de melhores qualificações era por que, mesmo não aparentando, ele era realmente inteligente. Ou mesmo que sua zampakutou possuía um tamanho considerável e sua reiatsu exercia uma forte pressão sobre qualquer um que possuísse poder espiritual, por que o garoto era muito poderoso.

Bom, entre saber e admitir há uma incrível diferença. Ainda mais se tratando de Ishida Uryuu. Quando esses pensamentos lhe ocorreram, olhou para o referido shinigami e constatou que este encarava um livro não como se estivesse lendo-o, mas sim como se o desafiasse para um duelo de vida ou morte. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha. O maldito hábito que aquele cara possuía de manter o cenho franzido causava certo medo, como se cada segundo fosse uma chance em potencial para ser atacado pela pessoa que ostentava uma expressão tão ameaçadora.

Voltou a olhar para frente, notando que seria muito mais útil prestar atenção em sua professora de história do que em seu inimigo natural.

O ruivo, por sua vez, prestava atenção ao livro que lia, mas notou que fora olhado rapidamente e, mesmo não vendo, pode sentir que foram um par olhos nada amigáveis. Também sabia quem era seu dono.

Assim que o sinal soou, e todos começaram a se retirar da sala, felizes em poderem finalmente se livrar da escola e irem pra casa, Ichigo decidiu permanecer ali para terminar de ler o último parágrafo do capítulo em que estava. Quando restava apenas uma última linha do final, sentiu um cutucão leve em sua testa, bem entre as sobrancelhas, o que as relaxou momentaneamente. Olhou para cima.

- Se você ficar com essa expressão medonha, vai assustar as pessoas Kurosaki – falou Ishida, sério, mas com a clara intenção de provocar o outro.

Sem esperar uma resposta, o quincy se encaminhou para a porta de saída. Sentia o olhar de Kurosaki fixado em suas costas, mas não voltou sua cabeça para olhá-lo uma última vez, apenas saiu da sala. Ichigo o acompanhou com o olhar em todo o percurso. Percebeu que duas garotas que conversavam sentadas nas mesas olharam fixamente para o espaço vazio que o moreno havia deixado quando virou a direita no corredor. Ambas tinham as bochechas levemente coradas e cochichavam alegremente entre si.

O shinigami assustou-se. Nunca achou que o outro fosse popular, e isso o surpreendeu. Juntou suas coisas e bateu o livro sonoramente, assustando as garotas. Não se deu conta, nem saberia por que fez aquilo. Tampouco leu a linha que faltava do capítulo.

---x---

Já era sexta-feira de manhã. Os alunos todos estavam um poucos mais animados com a perspectiva do fim de semana que viria logo. Kurosaki Ichigo, provavelmente, era o único que parecia irritado. Mas dessa vez não era só por seu mau hábito, ele realmente estava irritado. Sabe aqueles dias em que acordamos de mau humor? Para ele, esse era um desses dias.

Com certeza, sua irritação não estava relacionado no mais mínimo ao fato de ter notado durante toda a semana, vários olhares cobiçosos das garotas para um certo colega... tampouco ter ouvido um cochicho nos corredores sobre o quão legal era a aparência de "inteligente cool" que o mesmo possuía. Ishida era somente um nerd super-certinho! Ninguém, em absoluto, poderia pensar nele como um cara legal. Ele era... era... Os pensamentos de Kurosaki travaram por um momento pensando em que tipo de características ruins poderia citar sobre Ishida. Só lhe veio uma, orgulho. E isso não era necessariamente ruim.

Suspirou, começando a achar que estava pensando demais em outro garoto. Deveria se focar em outro assunto e... Descobriu que ficaria realmente difícil ao ver quem entrava na sala. O garoto parecia estranho. Talvez mais pálido que o normal. Mesmo não sabendo definir exatamente aonde, Ichigo pareceu notar algo diferente no seu jeito de caminhar e também de sentar. Algo estava errado.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas achou que fosse apenas sua imaginação. Tais pensamentos se dispersaram no exato momento em que o professor entrou na sala e anunciou uma prova surpresa.

Na hora do intervalo, foi até o terraço do colégio com seus amigos. Enquanto conversavam, escorou-se na grade de proteção ao lado de Inoue. Olhou para baixo e viu Ishida caminhando. Novamente notou, ou talvez _sentiu_ uma diferença do jeito normal do garoto.

- Hey, Inoue. – chamou a ruiva.

- Sim, Kurosaki-kun?

- Olhe o Ishida. Você notou algo de errado com ele? Alguma coisa diferente?

- Não. Para mim ele parece perfeitamente normal. – disse, franzindo o cenho do mesmo modo que o garoto costumava fazer, olhando com certo ar de dúvida para o moreno que havia se sentado em um banco, abaixo da sombra de uma grande árvore, para comer algo.

Kurosaki ergueu uma sobrancelha. Será possível que só ele estivesse notando algo errado? Estava sonhando ou... estava reparando no outro garoto mais que os outros?

- Mas é bom ver você se preocupando com o Ishida-kun! – Inoue voltou a falar, e sorriu.

- Não estou preocupado com ele! – disse rápido, como se a idéia lhe parecesse absurda. Inoue abriu ainda mais seu sorriso, como se soubesse de algo que ele próprio não sabia, fato que o deixou confuso e constrangido. Isso se refletiu em suas bochechas. Corou um pouco e desviou o olhar, acabando por olhar pra onde estava seu colega. Parecia que seus olhos estavam magneticamente atraídos para Ishida. E quase se deu um soco ao pensar isso.

O sinal mais uma vez soou e todos voltaram para a sala. Ichigo assistiu, sentado em sua carteira, ao quincy passar por sua frente para tomar o próprio lugar. Não conseguia tirar da cabeça que havia algo errado.

Esses pensamentos rodearam seu cérebro por todas as aulas seguintes, e ele já estava ficando louco. Não sabia por que, mas em cada pequeno movimento que o outro fazia, Kurosaki parecia notar algum problema. E iria, ou melhor, precisava confirmar o que acontecia.

Quando o sinal tocou pela última vez e todos os alunos se retiravam alegremente para passar o final de semana fazendo nada útil, Kurosaki foi até a carteira de Uryuu.

- Espere todos saírem da sala.

- O que?!

- Preciso falar com você.

O garoto bufou com força, parecendo odiar tal idéia. O jeito irritado como ajeitou os óculos em seu rosto demonstrou isso de forma ainda mais clara.

A sala foi esvaziando gradativamente, sobrando apenas as duas garotas que admiravam Ishida na outra ocasião. Elas pareciam decididamente alegres, mesmo que o único que as observasse era Kurosaki, já que quem elas queriam que olhasse estava realmente pouco interessado e irritado. Mas bem, o olhar que demonstrava mais periculosidade para elas naquele momento era o do ruivo, porém elas não notaram, afinal como saber que alguém está com raiva se a pessoa permanece com tal expressão vinte e quatro horas por dia?

Quando ambas finalmente se deram por vencido, e notando que não receberiam sequer um olhar de quem gostariam, foram embora.

- Elas foram – falou Ishida, assustando o outro. Como o garoto não olhava, Kurosaki achou que ele sequer sabia que ainda havia gente na sala. Pelo jeito a sensibilidade para reiatsu do quincy chegava ao extremo.

O rapaz se levantou e encarou o outro, que era consideravelmente maior e mais musculoso, mas mesmo assim não havia um sinal sequer de medo naqueles olhos azuis-escuros.

- O que você quer afinal? – perguntou ríspidamente.

Notando a proximidade coma parede, Kurosaki empurrou levemente o outro rapaz contra a superfície fria, surpreendendo-o. O menor o olhou com uma expressão confusa para a qual nem ligou. Levou suas mãos a cintura do outro e começou, lentamente, a retirar a camisa presa no cós da calça.

- Kurosaki, maldito! Você está ficando louco? – perguntou o moreno, corando como um tomate, talvez pela vergonha ou talvez pela raiva. Ou pelos dois.

Sem prestar atenção nos protestos do outro, soltou toda a camisade botões. A segunda coisa que fez foi erguê-la. Nessa hora, o outro já o encarava com olhos arregalados e rosto vermelho, dessa vez por pura vergonha. Talvez por ficar tão estarrecido com os atos do colega, sequer reagiu.

Ichigo ergueu o pano até onde podia sem deixar exposto o peito do colega, e sorriu vitorioso ao ver uma bandagem enrolada por toda a região daquele abdômen pálido.

- Sabia!!

- Sabia o que, seu shinigami idiota? – Berrou o garoto, recuperando-se do susto e dando um forte cascudo no outro, que olhava fixamente seu abdômen.

Abaixou com pressa a tecido para cobrir-lhe as partes expostas e se abraçou um pouco, rubro até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Sabia que tinha algo de errado com você! Ninguém mais notou, mas eu tinha certeza! – falava, feliz, como se tivesse ganhado de alguém.

- Você é tão inútil assim? Não tem nada pra fazer pra ficar me observando? – perguntou, gesticulando bruscamente, não conseguindo acreditar que o outro fazia tanto estardalhaço apenas por aquele fato.

Ichigo parou, espantado. Não havia pensado na pergunta, mesmo sabendo que era verdade que passara o dia, ou melhor, praticamente a semana toda observando Ishida. Foi quando notou as bandagens deste começarem a tornar-se vermelhas.

- Só me faltava essa agora. Por sua culpa, me esforcei demais e os machucados abriram! Vai me levar mais uma hora cuidar desses machucados!

- Meia hora?! – não entendia por que levaria tanto tempo apenas cuidar de um machucado no abdômen.

- Bom, o machucado no abdômen é fácil, mas o nas costas... – falou, desviando o olhar, como se falasse contra a sua vontade.

- O que diabos você andou fazendo pra se machucar tanto?!

Não esperou sequer uma resposta. Agarrou o outro pelo pulso e começou a leva-lo dali.

- Hey, Hey! Kurosaki!! Pra onde você está me levando?

- Não podemos ficar na escola pra sempre e não posso deixar você tratar desses machucados sozinho. Foi minha culpa eles abrirem, pra começo de conversa.

- Tudo bem, eu não ligo pra isso, apenas me deixe ir pra minha casa! Eu posso me virar sozinho!

- Não! – sentenciou em um tom e lançando um olhar que fizeram o moreno se calar. Não havia brechas naquela expressão. Ishida Uryuu perdia novamente ante aqueles olhos castanhos e aqueles braços fortes que faziam pressão talvez demasiada no pulso de alguém que deveria estar sendo tratado com cuidado.

O quincy foi arrastado até a casa de Kurosaki sem sequer ter a chance de ajeitar sua camisa, totalmente desalinhada graças a ação anterior do shinigami.

- Chegamos à minha casa. Meu pai pode cuidar facilmente desses ferimentos na nossa clínica e... – Ichigo começou, inutilmente. O outro nem lhe ouvia mais. Só queria sair dali, custasse o que custasse. Não queria ter nenhum tipo de relacionamento com um shinigami e muito menos com sua família.

Entraram na clínica da família Kurosaki, mas ali não havia ninguém. Entraram então na casa, e o ruivo chamou pelo seu pai. A resposta foi de uma voz doce que vinha da cozinha.

- Papai e Karin foram assistir um jogo de futebol e vão jantar fora, onii-chan! Estou fazendo a janta para nós dois!

- Pode fazer para três Yuzu? Um colega de escola está aqui comigo...

- Kurosaki, não! – pediu Ishida, mas novamente foi calado pelo olhar decidido do outro.

- Claro! Desculpe não poder ir cumprimenta-lo, mas não posso deixar a comida no fogão, estou fazendo um prato especial!

- Tudo bem Yuzu, nós estaremos na clínica. Ishida tem um machucado e eu vou ajudar a trata-lo. Nos chame lá quando o jantar estiver pronto.

- Sim, onii-chan!

Fizeram então o caminho de volta a clínica. Ishida blasfemava contra o outro que, por sua vez, apenas sorria pensando em quanto típica era a reação do quincy.

- Você me paga por isso... – rosnava.

Entraram na sala em que Isshin guardava os materiais para curativos e Ichigo disse ao outro que se sentasse na cama para pacientes que havia ali. Pegou o que era preciso no armário de seu pai e foi até onde o outro estava. Depositou o material ao seu lado e levou suas mão ao primeiro botão da camisa do outro.

- Eu mesmo faço isso! – berrou o outro, dando um tava sonoro na mão que havia já havia tirado o primeiro botão de sua casa. – Afinal, o que deu em você? Desde quando se preocupa tanto comigo? É minha mãe por acaso?

Enquanto o outro murmurava mais algumas palavras contra si, Kurosaki começou a pensar nisso. Não tinha parado pra pensar, apenas agia do jeito que achava que devia agir.

- Não sei. Eu notei que você tinha algo errado, e então estou te ajudando. Como posso dizer, isso é...?

- Instinto? – comentou, irônico, o moreno

- É, algo assim...

Uma enorme gota escorreu da cabeça do quincy. Não tinha a intenção de ter acertado com aquele comentário.

- Você é estranho. Nem somos amigos...

- Somo mais que amigos. Enfrentamos a morte juntos mais de uma vez. Não sei como você classifica isso, mas com certeza é alguma coisa considerável. Então, é simplesmente natural eu me preocupar com você, não é?

Ishida abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, não emitindo nenhum som. Aquilo o surpreendera, principalmente por se sentir internamente feliz por tais palavras, o que não deveria acontecer. Preferiu ignorar esse fato. Continuou a desabotoar sua camisa, mas quando cegou ao terceiro botão, sentiu um olhar cravado em si e começou a enrubescer.

Lentamente, meio sem coragem, desabotoou o resto. Ichigo, por sua vez olhava hipnotizado para aquela pele alva, que parecia uma fina porcelana. O corpo delgado possuía traços marcantes e era menos magro do que aparentava. Era magro, sim, mas com músculos visíveis e na medida certa.

Não conseguiu tirar os olhos dele. Esquadrinhou cada pedaço de pele exposta, analisando cada detalhe, sem sequer notar que o outro já havia virado um pimentão.

- Kurosaki... – disse com uma voz estranhamente suave, devido ao constrangimento – Você pode... parar de me olhar? – quase não teve coragem de pedir.

- Hã? – demorou alguns segundos pra entender, mas quando o fez, ficou tão vermelho quanto o outro. – Ah! Desculpe! – pediu encabulado. – Poderia tirar as bandagens velhas?

Sem responder, o quincy assim o fez, revelando um corte que circulava toda a sua cintura e parecia bem feio. Algo havia cortado quase meio centímetro pra dentro da carne do rapaz.

- Meu Deus!! O que você fez?

- Meu pai.

- O que?!

- Meu pai fez isso. Estava treinando com ele, e ele me lançou uma flecha enrolada em uma linha, que se prendeu em minha cintura e, quando ele puxou, me cortou. Mas acho que foi sem querer. Por isso nunca treino com ele, ele não se importa com o quanto pode machucar.

- Mas ele não é médico também? Por que não tratou desses ferimentos??

- Como eu disse, ele não se importa. – Ichigo fez uma cara horrorizada ao ouvir isso.

- Bem, vou desinfetar isso, ok?

O outro assentiu meneando a cabeça, e Kurosaki molhou um algodão em um líquido transparente. Ajoelhou-se em frente a cama e depositou uma mão na volta da cintura de Ishida, para manter-se firme e poder passar o algodão pela extensão do machucado. Mas, quando tocou a pele quente do outro...

- Hmn!! – o quincy gemeu, sentindo a mão gelada do outro entrar em choque com sua pele até o momento quente. Kurosaki corou, pois sua mente foi invadida por pensamentos de quão sexual foi aquele gemido.

Escolhendo não parar por isso e deixar muito visível seus pensamentos, que bem sabia que não deveria ter e também não sabia por que tinha. Ishida, por sua vez, se constrangera ao deixar sua própria voz sair.

Quando o shinigami passou a aplicar o líquido, também gelado, sob a superfície levemente vermelha do machucado, Uryuu apertou os dedos com fechou o punho com força, fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, se impedindo de soltar qualquer outro som impróprio. O que ele não percebeu é que, mais que qualquer gemido, a sua expressão era a mais sexy que poderia imaginar.

Ichigo pensou que aquele situação parecia um convite. O rosto de Ishida, bem moldado por seus cabelos negro-azulados, com olhos fechados e lábios já levemente avermelhados pela pressão exercida sobre ele era absolutamente irresistível. Sabia que não devia pensar que um garoto era tão sexy, tampouco que seu rosto parecia mais lindo que o de uma garota, e que sua mente não deveria divagar por pensamentos tão pervertidos quanto os que estava tendo. Mas simplesmente não havia como **não** pensar nisso. Seu coração deu uma guinada, passando a bater muito rapidamente, enquanto continuava aplicando o medicamento no outro.

Não entendia os próprios sentimentos, mas Kurosaki sempre foi o tipo de pessoa que age mais com os instintos. Mesmo assim, sabia que qualquer coisa que estivesse pensando, era simplesmente impossível, e até absurdas, mas não se conteve. A esse passo o fato de ambos serem garotos já não lhe importava no mais mínimo, estava extasiado com uma sensação nova.

Esgueirou-se sobre a cama, sentando-se atrás de Ishida, supostamente para poder desinfetar a parte machucada de suas costas. Mas estava perigosamente próximo, e o outro sentiu isso mais do que deveria.

O corpo delgado tencionou-se, ficando completamente ereto. A pouca distância entre suas costas e o abdômen de Ichigo era suficiente pra transmitir um calor que fez com que toda sua pele arrepiasse. Quando o algodão lhe tocou novamente, uma onda de choque percorreu-lhe a espinha e causou um espasmo, que por conseqüência causou outro gemido que não pode conter, esse ainda mais sensual que o anterior.

- Ishida? – Kurosaki aproximou seu rosto do ouvido do outro e murmurou seu nome em uma voz suave e um tanto rouca. Sem sequer perceber, apenas seguindo seu instinto natural, estava iniciando um jogo que não teria volta.

Assistiu Ishida ficar vermelho até as orelhas e apertar ainda mais os punhos, mas o garoto não falou nada. Kurosaki pensou que isso era uma espécie de sinal para continuar. Deixou seus lábios repousarem na volta do pescoço do companheiro, que estremeceu completamente.

Ishida não sabia onde havia ido parar seu bom senso e seu juízo, mas simplesmente não tinha força ou vontade pra resistir ao que estava acontecendo. Não sabia nem por que, mas já estava entregue aquele jogo de sedução.

Os lábios de Ichigo subiram, percorrendo com pequenos beijos toda a extensão do ombro e do pescoço, enquanto suas mãos percorreram a lateral do corpo bem definido do rapaz.

- Ishida – chamou mais uma vez com aquela voz sedutora, que fez o coração do moreno disparar mais do que já havia feito. – Vire-se.

Como se fosse um robô obedecendo a um comando, Ishida pulou da cama e virou-se de frente, olhando fixamente para o chão, o rosto completamente vermelho.

Ichigo sorriu ante aquela visão, que de algum modo lhe encantava. Levantou-se também, ficando frente a frente com o quincy. Depositou uma mão em seu ombro e outra em sua cintura, abaixando-se um pouco para compensar a diferença de altura e aproximando as duas bocas. Ficaram por vários segundos apenas de olhos fechados e lábios a menos de um centímetro de distância, sentindo a respiração um do outro como se estivessem compartilhando algo que os acalmava. Quando finalmente o shinigami movimentou-se, uniu seus lábios de forma suave, como se estivessem fazendo a primeira degustação de uma comida desconhecida, que parecia extremamente deliciosa e ao mesmo tempo desafiadora.

As línguas foram se explorando calmamente, como se nenhum dos dois tivesse pressa de acabar com aquele momento. Mas logo a necessidade, a vontade, a sede pelos lábios um do outro foi tornando-se maior e o beijo intenso. A mão antes no ombro de Uryuu subiu e emaranhou-se entre os fios sedosos do cabelo do rapaz, aproximando, se é que fosse possível, ainda mais os rostos. As línguas antes calmas tornaram-se agitadas, passeando por todos os cantos, explorando, por vezes dançando uma com a outra, brigando até.

Ishida havia se soltado mais, estava com os dois braços passados ao redor do pescoço de Kurosaki, quando sentiu seu corpo ser girado bruscamente e deitado na cama. Sentiu o peso de toda a massa muscular adquirida pelo shinigami sobre si, e o volume em suas calças roçar sobre seu próprio membro semi-desperto.

Logo a camiseta do ruivo foi descartada, e este começou a beijar toda a pele exposta do abdômen de Ishida. Desceu até o cós da calça, sob o umbigo, fazendo ali movimentos circulares que arrancaram um pequeno gemido dos lábios entreabertos do moreno. A língua deslizou, voltando o percurso anteriormente feito, mas se deteve na ferida que não havia sido fechada. Um pequeno filete de sangue voltava a escorrer, mas foi sugado pelos lábios macios de Ichigo. Sua língua adentrou um pouco pela ferida como se o gosto de sangue estimulasse-o e excitasse-o. O mesmo valia para o outro, a dor que sentia era um ingrediente secreto que o deixava ainda mais envolvido naquela situação. Sentiu, então, a necessidade de tomar alguma atitude, pois até agora só Kurosaki o havia feito.

Sentindo um certo pesar ao não sentir mais a língua do outro sobre sua pele, empurrou-o, fazendo com que se sentasse sobre a cama. Deslizou a mão sob o abdômen desnudo e abriu o botão da calça. Depositou um leve beijo sob os lábios do ruivo que o olhava como se não acreditasse que ele realmente fosse fazer aquilo. Internamente, Ishida gostou daquele expressão de espanto, e lançando um olhar provocante para o companheiro, deslizou levemente o zíper de sua calça, de modo que tinha certeza que ele iria sentir.

Deixou sua mão descer para dentro da cueca box branca que o outro vestia e acariciou levemente o membro já ereto. Tirou-o da proteção do pano, causando um grande suspiro do shinigami. O moreno iniciou um movimento de vai-e-vem sobre o pênis de Ichigo.

- Hm... Ahh... – o maior gemia enquanto sentia os dedos finos sobre seu órgão genial. De olhos fechados, foi tomado por surpresa quando a mão foi substituída por algo mais macio.

Ishida depositou, inicialmente, um pequeno beijo sobre a glande. Depois desceu por toda a extensão do órgão relativamente grande do parceiro fazendo o mesmo. Logo deixou que sua língua deslizasse por ele. Quando finalmente encobriu-o completamente com seus lábios, ouviu a voz de Ichigo lhe soar como um trovão.

- Aaaah, Ishida!

E o ruivo não conseguiu mais se conter, gemendo seguidamente enquanto sentia deslizar todo seu membro para dentro da boca do outro. Ishida nunca tinha estado sequer com uma mulher antes, quanto mais com um homem. Tudo o que fazia era pela pouca lógica que lhe restava. E estava dando certo. Ele era bom demais no que estava fazendo.

Quando Kurosaki sentiu que estava prestes a gozar o parou, empurrando-o levemente, e capturando seus lábios com ânsia em um beijo apaixonado e enérgico, que durou um tempo considerável.

Quando o beijo foi interrompido, Kurosaki cuidadosamente abaixou a calça e a roupa de baixo do outro, passando a estimular o membro do outro enquanto este, mais sensível, não conseguia conter os gemidos. Se ele ao menos soubesse o quão sexy era a expressão que fazia ou a voz que usava, isso poderia se tornar um problema, afinal, não existiria homem no mundo que pudesse resistir. E tampouco o ruivo, que assistindo o outro contorcer-se e estremecer ao seu toque, perdia aos poucos o resto de sanidade que ainda lhe sobrara.

- Ah!! ICHIGO! – Ishida gritou, nem notando ter usado o primeiro nome do outro, pressentido que estava prestes a chegar ao ápice, mas isso não impediu o outro. O líquido quente escorreu pelas suas mãos e lambuzou também um pouco dos dois torsos desnudos.

- Ishida, eu posso? – perguntou, mesmo sabendo que já não havia volta atrás. O moreno nem respondeu, apenas olhou profundamente nos olhos castanhos de Ichigo, comunicando sua permissão sem emitir sons.

Usando o líquido que lhe cobria as mãos como lubrificante, o shinigami introduziu um dedo dentro de seu parceiro, que gemeu de dor. Logo introduziu um segundo dedo, vendo a expressão do quincy contrair-se cada vez mais. Movimentou-os um pouco e, quando percebeu que Ishida já se acostumava, posicionou-o da maneira mais confortável que pode. Posicionou seu próprio membro, que já latejava, e iniciou a penetração lenta.

- Ah! – o outro gemia claramente de dor, fazendo com que Kurosaki parasse momentaneamente.

- Se estiver doendo demais... – começou.

- S-Simplesmente continue – disse, o rosto já afogueado avermelhando-se ainda mais.

Voltou a introduzir lentamente, e movimentar-se aumentando o ritmo conforme percebia que não machucaria o parceiro. Assim que a dor misturou-se com o prazer e já era impossível separar qual sentimento era qual, as estocadas foram ficando mais rápidas. Os dois já se moviam em sincronia, encaixando os corpos perfeitamente.

Não demorou muito para que chegassem ao momento de maior êxtase, Ichigo apertando a cintura do outro contra si e este, por sua vez, agarrando com força o pescoço do ruivo.

Não houve tempo para Kurosaki retirar seu membro de dentro do corpo do outro, e acabou jorrando seu sêmen dentro do outro garoto. Este, por sua vez, lambuzara novamente e dessa vez em uma quantidade considerável, o abdômen do shinigami.

Ichigo deixou-se cair sobre o outro, controlando o peso para que não machucasse. Ambos tinham a respiração alterada, os corpos suados e cobertos de fluído, a racionalidade completamente jogada em um canto junto com as roupas que anteriormente usavam, ambas as coisas agora inúteis.

Quando, aos poucos, junto com o fôlego voltava também a consciência, um certo pânico invadiu os dois corpos, e uma pergunta: e agora?

Simplesmente não sabiam como olhariam na cara do outro. Assim como também não sabiam por que fizeram aquilo. Eles haviam transado! Duas pessoas que, a horas atrás, eram inimigos naturais. O que acontecera ali, afinal?

Kurosaki virou seu corpo de modo a encarar o moreno, que mantinha os olhos fechados e as bochechas rosadas. Sorriu. Afinal, não poderia ser tão ruim! Tocou de leve a mão dele e puxou-a aos seus lábios, depositando nela um beijo suave e carinhoso, que fez com que o outro abrisse os olhos espantados e o olhasse fixamente. Mas logo em sua face surgiu um discreto sorriso, que indicava que os dois estavam pensando a mesma coisa.

Fizeram o que fizeram por instinto, e por mais que tenha sido impensado, com certeza havia um motivo que nem eles haviam descoberto dentro de si mesmos.

- Acho... que precisamos de um banho – disse o maior, desviando o olhar.

- É-é.... – concordou.

Ichigo levantou-se e recolheu as roupas do chão, deixando as de Ishida ao lado do garoto. Limpou-se com um lenço úmido que seu pai possuía no armário do consultório e ofereceu-os para Ishida, que se levantou para limpar seu corpo também. Nesse momento, sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e algo quente escorrer pelas suas coxas. Ambos os rapazes acharam que explodiriam devido a vergonha nesse momento.

O quincy limpou-se e vestiu-se, mas mesmo assim se sentiam sujos.

- Vamos tomar um banho, te empresto algumas roupas minhas – falou Kurosaki, encarando o chão.

Recolheu o lençol da cama, sabendo que não seria uma boa idéia deixá-lo largado daquele jeito para que qualquer um soubesse o que havia se passando naquele comodo.

Saíram do consultório. Ichigo passou na lavanderia e jogou o lençol no cesto de roupas sujas rezando pra que ninguém se perguntasse por que estava lá e o que eram as manchas que estavam nele. Também carregou consigo um kit pra fazer o curativo em Ishida, intenção inicial da vinda do garoto até sua casa.

Entraram em seu quarto e pegaram algumas mudas de roupa. Avisou Yuzu que tomariam banho, juntos pra poupar tempo, e entraram no referido lugar.

Deixou a banheira enchendo enquanto novamente se despiam. Kurosaki já havia atirado toda sua roupa em um canto do banheiro, enquanto o outro se despia timidamente. O ruivo sentiu uma onde de choque percorrer seu corpo quando reviu o corpo nu do outro. A pulsação foi mais forte abaixo de seu ventre, mas precisava se controlar.

Agradeceu a deus pela pressão da torneira de sua banheira ser forte esta encher rapidamente. Deixou seu corpo mergulhar na água, relaxando até mesmo a expressão carregada que sempre ostentava.

Viu o moreno aproximar-se da banheira de vagar, como se estivesse com vergonha. Bem, ele estava com vergonha. Quanto mais perto o garoto chegava, mais o coração de Ichigo acelerava. De algum modo, sentia que a ligação que tiveram não fora só corporal.

Quando Uryuu mergulhou seu corpo na banheira, não sabia exatamente como se ajeitar, sendo puxado pelo outro de modo a encostar suas costas no peito largo do parceiro. Kurosaki permaneceu ali, abraçado nele, sentido o calor e o perfume que exalava do outro. Um cheiro que não seria capaz de esquecer e que provavelmente queria sentir para o resto da vida.

O menor, por sua vez, já havia relaxado, entregando-se nos braços fortes que o rodeava, sabendo que já não adiantava tentar resistir a nada.

Quando Yuzu berrou que serviria logo a janta, terminaram de se banhar e, rapidamente, Ichigo fez um curativo na ferida do outro. Ambos agora já estavam menos tensos aos toques e a presença um do outro, mas ainda assim um clima levemente estranho ainda pairava, e não era para menos. Depois do que acontecera na clínica seria anormal se estivessem conversando normalmente.

Ishida pegou a roupa que lhe fora deixada, que era um moletom velho do outro, que era pequeno demais pra ele e por isso devia servir no menor. Mas mesmo assim, ainda ficou um pouco grande, bem como as calças. Tais roupas davam a ele um ar um tanto infantil, extremamente sexy, pensou o ruivo. Também pensou que estava se tornando um pervertido.

Desceram para o jantar. A garotinha havia preparado uma comida deliciosa. Comeram e conversaram amigavelmente. O moreno até sorria, coisa rara. Mas quando os olhares se cruzavam e as cenas do ocorrido na clínica voltavam as suas mentes, ambos os rostos se tingiam de púrpura.

Quando observaram lá fora, perceberam que já era escuro.

- Preciso voltar pra casa – anunciou Ishida.

- De jeito nenhum você vai cruzar a cidade a essas horas!

- Por favor, Kurosaki! Eu não sou uma garotinha e...

- Você não vai! É perigoso mesmo para o todo poderoso Quincy!

- Eu sei me cuidar. Sempre ando na rua a essas horas...

- A partir de hoje não anda mais! – exclamou o shinigami, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Por favor, Ishida-san, é muito perigoso ir agora. Meu irmão só está se preocupando com você, e eu também fico preocupada. – disse docemente Yuzu, fazendo com que Ishida não pudesse nem pensar em recusar.

Subiram para o quarto de Ichigo, e assim que este fechou a porta o outro lhe fulminou com o olhar.

- Desde quando você controla o que eu faço? Você é o que agora, minha mãe? Meu namorado? – deixou esta ultima opção escapar sem querer, cobrindo a boca com as mãos logo depois.

O maior também o encarou, ponderando.

- Quem sabe... – disse, com ar pensativo. Nenhum falou mais nada.

- Nem pense que você vai controlar as coisas que eu faço, eu não sou uma garotinha pra seguir ordens do "meu homem", entendeu?

- Posso entender que isso seja uma regra pra um namoro? – perguntou malicioso.

- Eu não falei isso! Arrgh, Kurosaki!! – disse, desviando o olhar.

- Que bom que voltamos ao normal. – disse, e sua voz soou mais perto do quincy do que esse lembrava estar. Quando se virou para confirmar a localização do outro, teve seus lábios capturados em um beijo suave.

Suas línguas trocaram gentilezas, em um beijo que durou um tempo considerável. Ishida nem resistiu, apenas passou um braço pelo pescoço do outro dando-lhe o espaço desejado. Quando o contato foi quebrado o moreno passou a encarar Ichigo, e este lhe brindou com um radiante e largo sorriso. Com uma suspirada, Uryuu abraçou-o de um jeito carinhoso e apertado, descansando a cabeça em seu peito. O shinigami surpreendeu-se com o ato.

- Será que eu conquistei o coração de um quincy? – disse em tom suave e agradável no ouvido do menor, causando-lhe um arrepio.

Não houve resposta, mas sim consentimento silencioso. Palavras foram dispensadas. Os braços fortes de Ichigo envolveram seu companheiro devolvendo o carinho que recebia.

Algum tempo depois o shinigami estendeu um colchão no chão e jogou as cobertas sobre ele. Revirou-as de modo a parecer que alguém havia dormido ali.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou Uryuu, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Você realmente acha que vai dormir no chão? – respondeu, malicioso.

- Nem mesmo pense nisso! – exclamou.

- Só dormir, só dormir, eu juro!

Ambos deitaram na cama de solteiro, mas virados para dentro, de modo a se encararem. Nenhum estava com sono e ficaram conversando algum tempo.

- Tanta mulher em seu pé e você resolve fazer uma coisa dessas logo comigo? – brincou Ishida.

- Só no meu pé, né senhor Quincy? Eu vi as meninas que ficam ao seu redor também...

- No meu? O que elas iam querer com um CDF nerd super-certinho?

- Foi o que eu pensei no começo... Mas agora acho que eu sei o que foi... – disse acariciando levemente a face do garoto com sua mão direita, sentindo a pele macia sob seus dedos. O rosto dele ficava realmente diferente sem os óculos, mas de qualquer uma das maneiras era lindo. Como não reparara antes? Ou melhor, por que reparava agora? Qual o motivo de reparar em um garoto?

Explicações racionais foram dispensadas a muito tempo. Não adiantava buscar explicações pra algo que já acontecera e, que por sua vontade, voltaria a acontecer. Aliás, não deixaria de estar em vigor um momento sequer.

O menor sorriu ao sentir o calorzinho gostoso em sua bochecha e, murmurando um "oyasumi*, Ichigo" baixinho, virou-se para o lado e adormeceu facilmente. Ichigo ficou admirando seu corpo marcado sob o lençol, mas logo sentiu que deveria deitar-se também. Curvou seu corpo de modo a depositar um suave beijo em sua testa.

- Oyasumi, Uryuu.

E, passando um braço pelo corpo do outro, adormeceu também.

---x---

No primeiro dia de aula da semana não houve quem não estranhasse que Kurosaki Ichigo e Ishida Uryuu chegaram juntos no colégio. Tampouco quem não achasse que havia algo extremamente errado ao ouvi-los conversando amigavelmente e chamando-se pelo primeiro nome.

Mas é claro, ninguém desconfiaria que agora eram namorados. Ou melhor, nunca entraram em consenso sobre isso, mas nem precisava usar palavras. Ambos sabiam bem que as grades haviam se fechado e não havia escapatória. Mesmo não tendo dito, sabiam que sentiam algo muito forte um pelo outro, que logo se tornaria amor puro e simples.

Separaram-se quando o sinal tocou, e na hora do intervalo. Ishida achou que uma aproximação maior do que a que já demonstravam seria muito arriscado e, pelo menos agora, ele não ia se assumir pro colégio todo. Mesmo sendo extremamente suspeito o fato de ele sorrir mais, e ostentar uma expressão mais leve em seu rosto normalmente rígido, escondido em partes pela lente dos óculos.

Enquanto o moreno rumou para sua sombra no banco sob a árvore, como se tivesse uma "aura" um pouco diferente do que era antes do fim de semana (o pelo menos assim parecia a todos que o olhavam), o shinigami foi para o terraço encontrar seus amigos.

Escorou-se, como de hábito, na grade de proteção e logo Inoue fez o mesmo, ao seu lado.

- Você não acha que tem algo de errado com o Ishida-kun? – ela perguntou.

- Não. Para mim ele parece perfeitamente normal. – e sorriu largamente, enquanto observava o quincy olhar pra cima, e sorrir.

* * *

_*Oyasumi é boa noite, mas acho que todo mundo sabe disso :P_

* * *

**Sinceramente? Eu não reli essa fanfic**

**É onze da noite, eu tenho aula amanhã e preciso ir!**

**Vou achar uma beta (se alguém se candidata...) e assim que estiver betada, reposto esse cap.**

**É one-shot, então, acabou!**

**Me façam feliz, e deixem reviews!**

**Caso alguém queira que eu continue as fics de Naruto, isso pode ajudar WMUMMUMUMMUAWA e.é**


End file.
